


The Tea Party

by Alondra33, bbkinns, Carolinefdq



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Nagisa - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Love, Manga & Anime, Post-Anime, Romance, Tea, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra33/pseuds/Alondra33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkinns/pseuds/bbkinns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa invites you over to his house after school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Party

One day you are sitting at your desk in your chemistry class, your teacher is assigning partners for the end of the year project, when he finally gets to your name he pauses and says, “You are partners with Nagisa.” You are filled with excitement and joy because you’ve always had a crush on Nagisa but never had the guts to tell him how you feel because you were a bit taller than him. The teacher tells everyone to talk with their partners to discuss when they could meet to do the project. You look over to your right and see Nagisa approaching your desk and your heart starts beating faster. 

“I’m so excited that we were assigned as partners for the project!” Nagisa exclaims once he reached your desk.

As you gaze at his smiling face you panic because you are so nervous you don’t know how to respond. Eventually you manage to stutter, “Mm-me too!”

“So, if it’s not to much trouble do you want to come over to my house to complete the project?” Nagisa asks

“That’s fine,” you blurt out nervously.

“Do you have time to come today?” He asks. You pause for a second, The project isn’t due for another three weeks… but then you think, He must just be really eager to finish the project.

“U-uh sure!” you respond. You can’t believe it, Nagisa the boy of your dreams has just invited you to his house! Your heart starts to beat fast and your face start to get warmer. “W-what time should I come over?”

“Oh, right after school! I want to get stared right away!” he exclaims, winking. At this point you were pretty sure your entire face was bright red. “O-ok,” was all you could manage to reply.

After school, you and Nagisa head over to his house, as he opens the door you look inside and notice that the hall is dimly lit. 

“Please, come inside!” Nagisa says. You enter inside and he closes the door behind you. He leads you to his room and the both of you sit at the table that was placed in the center of the room. You start taking out your textbook but then Nagisa exclaims:

“Hey, before we start, wanna have a tea party?!” 

“Sure!” You say as you think to yourself, he’s so thoughtful. He’s offering refreshments before starting the project. He’s so sweet! 

“Yay! Please make yourself at home while I make the tea!” He smiles before leaving the room. You look around and notice an array of botany and chemistry books on his bookshelves. Wow, you think, he must really like chemistry…this must be why he wanted to start the project early. 

Nagisa then returns to the room, carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches. He places five tea cups around the table, the ones in front of you and him are already filled, while the rest were empty. You start wondering why there’s so many tea cups. He notices your confused expression and smiles. “My friends are gonna join us.” He goes to his closet and begins to take out several stuffed animals. A giant butterfly wearing glasses, a dolphin, and a killer whale are all placed around the table near the tea cups. 

He smiles again before saying “Okay! Let’s start the tea party!”

He raises one of the tea cups in the air and looks at you, waiting for you to pick up the one he had placed in front you. You’re really confused and slightly weirded out but you don’t want to be mean to him so you pick up your tea cup and raise it to your lips to take a sip. 

“Do you like it? It’s my special recipe,” Nagisa asks with a hopeful expression. It tasted funny, but not that bad. You look at Nagisa’s puppy eyes that are waiting for a reaction and you finish the rest of the tea. You smile. “It was really good. What did you put in it?” 

He giggled a little. “It’s a secret!” He says, winking. 

Suddenly, you start having trouble breathing and your vision starts to blur. “I-I don’t feel so good,” You say, starting to sway. You collapse onto the floor, trying with weak attempts to take in breaths but to no avail. As you start to lose consciousness, you hear Nagisa giggling once again. Your body convulses while a doorbell rings in the distance. Nagisa answers. He sees the faces of Haru, Makoto, and Rei. 

“We’re here for the tea party,” Makoto says. 

“You’re just in time,” Nagisa replies, leading them to his room. They enter, noticing the table in the center with tea cups and sandwiches surrounded by stuffed animals and your body on the floor. 

“Oh good, everything’s set up already,” Rei says. They push the stuffed animals aside and Haru pushes your body away, sitting where you were once sitting. Nagisa pours tea for them in the empty tea cups. Makoto takes a sip, savoring the flavor. “I always like your tea, Nagisa.” 

“Well, it is his special recipe,” Haru replies. Then all the boys laugh and live happily ever after at the cost of your life. The end.


End file.
